


Akumas are Fun, Time-based Villians are Not.

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Children, Dragon!Chloe, Fox!Nino, Kwami Swap, Ladybug!Tim, Marinette has one eye, Multi, Rabbit!Kagami, Time Travel, Turtle!Chloé, cat!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: A time-based villian hits Marinette and Tim, sending them back in time to the day they met. Their friends have to come to rescue them before they change the past forever.For Maribat March day 27 prompt Time Travel + Kwami Swap.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi/Nino Lahiffe/Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tim Drake
Series: Maribat March 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Maribat March





	Akumas are Fun, Time-based Villians are Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Ōnamuchi-no-kami is the name of a Shinto god from Japan associated with rabbits. Huan is a Chinese cat god with one eye and three tails. Коровка is ladybug in Russian.
> 
> I put enough effort into the suits. Just enjoy.

Marinette woke up, an intense pounding in her head before she looked down to confirm she was still in her black and green suit. “Brûlée. Doré. Report.” She waited a few moments before she heard whispering behind her. She whipped her head around and froze at the sight of a younger her accompanied by a young Nino and a young Chloé. “Коровка? Are you seeing this?”

He groaned next to her, his red and black spotted suit drawing the attention of the kids. He looked around the room before landing on the young Marinette. “You were such a cute kid. What happened?”

Marinette turned to him, her blue eyes trained on his. “You know what happened.” She looked at the children before her face lit up. “I remember this. Oh, Nino’s about to scream.”

Nino, did in fact, scream.

Chloé hit Nino to shut him up before staring at the older duo warily. “Who are you?”

Tim smiled, slinging an arm over Marinette’s shoulders. “I’m Коровка, and she’s the Guardian.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, her three tails curling around herself and Tim. “What he means is, I’m Huan.”

Tim laughed, and pressed an affectionate kiss to Marinette’s cheek. “What day is it?”

“Monday, April nineteenth.” Young Nino replied, looking at the older two in confusion. “Why?”

Marinette and Tim shared a look before they grabbed the young versions and leapt from Marinette’s room. “Trust me. You’re not going to want to miss this.”

Young Marinette looked up into her older self’s eyes and her own widened minisculely. She placed a hand on the older her’s cheek and whispered. “What happened?”

Marinette looked down into the pair of sapphire eyes that used to belong to her and offered a sad smile. “Chat Noir isn’t very happy after today, it’s why we have Plagg instead of Tikki, but,” Marinette looked at Коровка adoringly before looking down into the sapphire eyes. “You’ll meet a lot of people who treat you so much better than he ever did.”

The five heroes landed outside the Louvre, the three teens being placed on their feet before Tim caught sight of younger him. The two older heroes pushed their younger selves towards young Tim and watched fondly as the events of the day played out before them.

Tim looked into Marinette’s eyes and a fond smile spread across his face. “You’re still as beautiful as the day I met you.”

Marinette’s eyes, one sapphire blue and the other a very pale blue, filled with tears. “Oh kott.” She pressed a kiss to his lips before she pulled back and looked him in the eye. “How long do you think we’ve been gone? Do you think they’ve defeated the Akuma and are trying to locate us? What if we can never go home? Do you think the kids will be okay?”

Tim shook his head and pressed his forehead against Marinette’s. “We probably haven’t been gone that long. They’re definitely trying to find us. The kids will be fine. Brûlée and Doré will take care of them if it takes too long for Viperon to get  Ōnamuchi-no-kami and find us .” He looked her in the eyes and smiled. “I promise.”

She nodded before they walked over to collect the three teen heroes. They stopped when they heard the Akuma sirens go off and all of the teen heroes jumped away to go change.

\---

Marinette and Tim sat on the balcony, listening to the young versions talk. Tim’s eyes glued to Marinette and Marinette’s eyes focused on the horizon. “We’ll get back. I promise.”

“It’s already been hours since we got here.” Marinette’s anxiety filled her voice. “What if we’re stuck here?”

As if on cue, a bright blue portal opened in front of them, drawing the attention of the kids inside.

A figure clad in dark blue stepped out of the portal, her brown eyes shining in laughter. “Huan. Коровка. Brûlée and Doré filled Viperion and me in on what happened.”

The children poked their heads out and smiled at the appearance of the new hero. “Woah. Who are you?”

“ Ōnamuchi-no-kami is my name. Time travel is my game.” The brown haired hero stated, looking over the young versions of her teammates. “I believe you two,” she said looking at Chlo é and Nino, “would like to meet Brûlée and Doré.”

As if on cue, the two mentioned heros poked their heads through the portal and smiled before fully leaving the portal.

Young Marinette looked over the five heros. They all looked like a team with several common aspects throughout their suits.

Older Marinette had short hair spiked up on top (because it was shaved on the sides and on the back), a black half-jacket covered her shoulders and stopped at her elbows with green details bringing attention to the outermost edges of the jacket, over a black shirt (that Marinette couldn’t tell if it had sleeves) with black cargo pants and dark green combat boots (that were actually the same colour of her hair (now that Marinette looked closer)). Sprouting from the small of her back were three cat tails that reminded her of Older Marinette’s hair, and complimented the elbow length gloves she sported with dark green claws. Tim stood beside her, drawing Marinette’s eyes to Older Marinette’s eyes, which seemed to be two different colours and surrounded by a dark green mask, before she let her sapphire orbs consume the suit. His suit, like Marinette’s, was mostly black. He had dark red spots on her shoulders, hips, elbows and knees. His jacket covered his entire arms and ended at his waist, zipped to the middle of his chest to expose a dark red almost black shirt underneath, he was sporting a black pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots. His hands were encased in a pair of dark red gloves which matched his dark red and black spotted mask. His hair cascaded back, as though blown by an unseen wind, and translucent wings fluttered behind him.

The blonde hero behind them, her arms wrapped around the dark blue clad hero and the dark-skinned hero, wore a light yellow shirt under a brown sleeveless half-jacket and shoulder length brown and yellow striped gloves which ended in small, but sharp, claws. She wore brown cargo pants and brown and yellow striped combat boots. Her similarities to a turtle ended there, and Marinette’s eyes looked at the large pair of white and yellow dragon wings behind her, which moved her yellow and brown streaked hair (which was pulled up in a bun and braided in the back) when they fluttered impatiently. She had a short reptilian looking tail in the same colours as her hair, and a scale patterned yellow mask around her eyes. The dark blue clad hero beside her had a short brown bob under a pair of dark blue rabbit ears. She had a dark blue mask around her expressive brown eyes. She, like Tim, had a full-length jacket with sleeves but, unlike Tim’s, her’s was zipped all the way up her chest and the zipper rested comfortably against her neck. Her cargo pants were navy blue and were tucked into her dark blue combat boots, with dark blue gloves covering her hands. Their dark skinned companion suit, however, was mostly black, with silver detailing along the seams, the silver seams differentiating between his jacket, shirt and cargo pants. He had orange starting at his elbows and knees, ending in fingerless gloves and sturdy combat boots with gold accents. Atop his head were a pair of small fox ears that blended seamlessly into his hair that matched a fluffy fox tail that slightly wagged behind him. A smile graced his face, a black, orange, silver and gold mask covered most of his face. He had threads of gold, silver, and orange framing his face, the threads seemed to weave their way through his hair and tail. The threads weaved together and formed a braided belt that settled around his waist.

The young versions stared at their older counterparts before sharing a look. They seemed to be on the verge of asking a question when  Ōnamuchi-no-kami held up her hand. “As fantastic as your questions will be, we must return to our own time.”

The five older heroes walked through the portal, into their living room, and collapsed onto the couch.

“Tikki spots off.”

“Plagg claws in.”

“Trixx let’s rest.”

“Fluff counter clockwise.”

“Longg. Wayzz. Divide. Long open sky.”

The five heroes slumped on the couch, the six Kwami laughing at them before they raided the kitchen. The heroes perked up when they heard the pounding of six pairs of feet in the hallway, followed by a much heavier set of feet.

The six kids ran into the living room and attacked their parents, a black haired pair of twins clinging to Marinette and Tim while one blond, one black-haired and two brunettes attacked Nino, Chlo é and Kagami while Luka stood in the doorway.

“Maxwell, Arza, Corwin and Sedona missed you three, as much as they prefer their Poppa.” Luka began, walking over to the couch and accepting kisses from his three partners. “Natalie and Kendall were angels while you two were away.”

The five parents looked at their kids and felt like they were the luckiest people in the world. They wouldn’t change anything about their family.


End file.
